Durarara Thanksgiving
by KyoSoujiro
Summary: The cast of Durarara enjoy Thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Durarara. If I did both Durarara and Baccano would get a second season.

Mikado walks into an empty warehouse. "I wonder what this note meant when it said come to warehouse 42 for some holiday cheer?" Mikado looks down at a handwritten note in his left hand.

"So Mikado you got the same message too."

Mikado turns around to see the smirking face of Izaya holding an identical note. Before he could say anything another voice chimed in.

"Whats going on here?" Both men saw Kadota and the whole 'van gang'.

"Wow it's like someone gathered us all here for some super secret mission!" Erika said enthusiastically.

"Maybe we'll all be whisked away to some magical land full of moe moe girls for my harem" Walker joined in.

"It's a mystery that's for sure."

"True something cool is bound to happen."

As the two otaku's continued to go on about the situation a familiar motorcycle came riding into view. Celty headed straight towards the gathering with Shinra holding on behind her. The Dullahan quickly whipped out her PDA and started typing. "Why are all you guys here? Did you get a note too?".

All the others showed the same notes about the 'holiday cheer' at warehouse 42.

"I don't know about you Celty, but I certainly enjoyed the ride over here," Shinra starts to rub up against his roommate. "Maybe we can ack..." One of Celty's black tendrils wraps around the good doctor's neck and pulls him off the bike.

"Hey where did that noise come from?" The growing group turns to see another group of familiar faces. Kida, Arir, Seiji, Mika, and Namie all stare back at there friends. 'Hey did all you guys..." Kida starts to speak till.

"Yes we got the note!" All the others say in unison save Shinra who is still struggling with Celty's tendril.

"Um...Celty...I think you might want to let go of Shinra." Airi meekly points to the now blue faced doctor. Celty turns and with a look of surprise unceremoniously drops Shinra. "Oops. I'm so sorry Shinra." The headless rider pulls him back to his feet.

While the others looked on Izaya was quickly blindsided by a flying vending machine, to the shock of the rest of the group. Though none of them needed more than one guess as to who throw the now broken snack machine.

"IZAYA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANING?" Shizuo was fuming with rage (then again when is he not)

"Oh Shizo-chan what a pleasant surprise. I would like to tell you whats going on, honest, but I just got the same note that you probably received." Izaya jump up and was looking good for a guy who just got hit with a vending machine.

"SHUT UP YOU LYING BASTARD!" Shizuo started to move in for the kill when his arm was grabbed.

"Shizuo, fighting very bad, always bad." Simon restrained Shizuo. "We all got note for holiday cheer, so no fighting, be happy, be cheerful.

"Umm...he's right" Mikado interjected, "since we'll all here we should probably get to the warehouse."

"Right behind you bro." Kida put his arm around his best friend's shoulder "Lets find out whats this is all about."

So the odd gathering made there way to the entrance of warehouse 42 and opened the door. What they saw was rather unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Durarara.

The group opened the door to warehouse 42 and there before them was a table with a massive feast. There was a turkey and stuffing, mash potatoes with gravy, and a whole assortment of foods. No one could believe what they were seeing. Finally Shinra broke the silence. "Hey I thing I get what the note meant by 'holiday cheer'. This is the food they serve during the American holiday of Thanksgiving."

"Well now that you mention it, this is just about the right time late November." Izaya spoke "I think this is a fine idea."

"So you got this all set up just to have some party, this is rather pitiful Izaya" Namie sighed.

"I didn't do this my dear Namie-chan."

"Hey, who cares if Izaya did this, all I see is a bunch of food ready to be eaten." Kida rushed to the table and started getting his plate ready.

"Yes food is very good. If only there was Sushi." Simon started to join Kida.

The 'friends' soon sat down and started with their Thanksgiving feast. Izaya tried to sit next to Shizou but that idea was nixed rather quickly. Things calmed downed when Simon, Celty and Shinra sat between the two. Still the meal was going rather well.

"I still think this is you doing Izaya." Namie said between bits of turkey.

"Yea Izaya is just like Azien always scheming." Walker jumped in.

"Oh or like Naraku" Erika added, "always scheming"

"Hey guys that's just mean."Izaya responded.

"Just face it no one wants to be around you." Namie added.

"Really," Izaya said seductively "because that's not what you were saying last night." Namie went red while the others were in stunned silence which Kida soon broke.

"Sweet Izaya you've been tapping that. Nice man nice."

"Hey that's my sister your talking about." Seiji glared.

"Well lets get back to eating shall we." Mikado tried to end the situation.

The gang continued there meal with a bit less talking and a lot more glances at Izaya and Namie.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Durarara. If I did Izaya and Naime would be together.

As the group finished there rather large Thanksgiving feast, they were still wondering who brought them all together and why.

"You know I heard that after you eat on Thanksgiving you're suppose to say what you are thankful for. It seems like a fine way to end this day." Izaya looked over at Mikado "Say why don't you start us off Mikado."

"Um...sure." The young man began. "Well I'm thankful for all the new friends I've made since coming here to Ikebukuro. And all the great times I've had here this past year."

"And for Anri's huge knockers."

"Yea and Anri's huge...what Kida don't make me say that." Both Mikado and Anri started to turn red while Kido just laughed.

"Ha. Ok I'm thankful for all my mad skills getting the ladies, and all my friends. But I know all the girls are truly thankful for living in a world with me." Kida smirked while everyone else rolled there eyes.

"I'm um...thankful for meeting such nice people like Kida and Mikado." Anri added in.

"Well I'm thankful for being able to live in a world filled with the humans I absolutely adore."Izaya threw his hands in the air, while Shizuo glared.

"Well I;m thankful for my crew and the fact that I can be my own man in this city." Kadota said looking stoic as ever.

"I'm thankful for the new Berserk movie!" Erika beamed.

"Yea and for Fate Zero finally coming out!" Walker added. "Oh and Gundam AGE." The two continued going on and on about new anime, the rest just ignored them.

"I'm thankful for meeting such a nice girl" Seiji looked longingly at Mika.

"I'm thankful for meeting such a perfect guy" Mika answered back. Namie was held back by Izaya from tearing Mika apart.

"I'm also thankful for my dear Seiji" sadly Namie was complete ignored by her brother.

"What about me Namie?" Izaya asked showing his most adorable puppy dog face.

"Yes thanks for having me put up with a total sociopath freak." Namie sarcastically replied.

"I thankful for good food at Russia Sushi. It is place to be. Maybe next year we eat thanksgiving there?" Simon laughed.

"I'm thankful for all the friends I've made this past year."Celty typed. "And for you Shinra, thanks for putting up with me."

"I'm not putting up with you Celty," Shinra replied "I'm thankful for having you in my life. You're the most amazing and lovely person I've ever met."

"Thanks Shinra"

"Hey why don't we leave here and have our own 'private thanksgiving celebration. Maybe in my room?"Celty answered with a quick hit to the doctor's ribs.

Smirking Shizuo started "I'm thankful for what I'm about to do."

"And what would that be Shi..." Izaya's response was cut short with a vending machine smacked him in the head.

"But there wasn't any vending machine in here." Celty looked around.

"I always keep a few near by just in case." the rest of the group looked at each other then tried to think how Shizuo could have hidden the vending machine. No one had any clue.

"Well this was a interesting day to say the least right Mikado?" Kida turned to his best friend.

"It has been but I wonder who could have set this up and why?"

meanwhile just outside warehouse 42

"See Miria my plan to spread Thanksgiving cheer to these fine young folks was a complete success."

"But Isaac I think the Japanese don't celebrate Thanksgiving."

.

.

.

"Exactly why we had to bring it to them so they could celebrate it."

"Wow Isaac you're amazing!" and the two kindly thieves laugh off into the night spreading cheer where ever they went.


End file.
